The Tenth Companion
by Michelle Gallichio
Summary: This story takes place parallel to the Lord Of The Rings Trilogy. It's about a Hidden Companion
1. How It Began

Disclaimer: all but two of the characters aren't mine. And the characters are Tarì Palantir and Alassë Palantir.

A/n: Tarì Palantir is 300 years old and this is running parallel to the original story. Tarì's father died when she was young. It ia also AU, and occasionally elves do marry twice.

**Chapter 1: How it began**

Tarì was felling restless again, she was a lot like her mother Arwen with one major difference she could see the future more often than her mother or even her grandfather. Tarì has a twin, with whom she shares everything, Alassë. Tarì and Alassë are identical except for their hair colour, Tarì has long blond hair and Alassë has dark brown hair.

"Mum, when will Aragorn come through again?" Tarì asked.

"He will arrive soon Tarì, why?" Arwen answered, she was pleased that her daughters got on well with the ranger.

"I would like more lessons on sword fighting, and everyone says he's the best teacher around" Tarì replied. "Mum it's happening again" Tarì said referring to her visions. "I see a group of nine people I recognise three of them, Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas Greenleaf."

"This is becoming quite a habit of yours Tarì." Her mother remarked "did you happen to find out what they were doing?"

"They were going on a journey of some sort I think it was to destroy a ring or something" Tarì said. "I think I'm supposed to follow them." Tarì said as if she was reciting an uninteresting assignment

"Well we'll have to talk to your grandfather first, as you are still only a child." Arwen said. She was secretly worried about Tarì as Tarì was the more adventurous twin.

"Mum, you know I can handle myself. Legolas showed me how to use a bow and arrow and I always take my healing kit with me." Tarì protested. Since Tarì turned 200 she was constantly visiting the neighbouring Elvan communities.

"Grandad may I please go on a journey" Tarì asked her grandfather.

"What have you seen Tarì?" Elrond asked. He instinctively knew what was on his granddaughters mind.

"I see nine people going on a journey to destroy a ring, included in the group are Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf. I see the group splitting and one never making it home to his family. I see that I am to follow them unseen, to guide the ring bearer and protect him from harm. May I go please, I'll be alright" Tarì said in her most grown up tone. She really wanted to go on this journey to prove that she could look after herself.

"I think it would be ok. However you will need to let Legolas and Aragorn know that you will be following and that you will try to help out if it is necessary." Elrond stated.

"Yes grandad, I'll speak to them. I think Lego will try to keep me home though." Tarì observed. Tarì always calls Legolas Lego as it was easier for her to say and he doesn't mind it.

A/n: well there you have it the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Please let me know what you think. Review and I will write some more.


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: again only three of the characters are mine, please read and review, but bear in mind this is my first fanfic so please feel free to offer advice.

Translations:

Arwenamin (my lady familiar)

Heruamin (my lord familiar)

**Chapter Two: The Journey Begins**

Tarì has decided to go get permission from Legolas who has just arrived from Mirkwood to Rivendell, he is on his way back from the training ground when Tarì catches up to him, she is slightly nervous as she has to convince him to let her come along on the journey.

"Here comes trouble" Legolas says playfully to Tarì.

"I've had another vision" Tarì states, "I see you go on a long journey, you leave soon, I think I'm supposed to go with you."

"Have you spoken to Elrond and your mother about this?" Legolas asks, as he is concerned for Tarì as she tends to be reckless on occasion.

"Yes I have, although I have not told Alassё about my plans, you know I can fight and hunt as well as any other elf." Tarì argues. "It's happening again," referring to her visions "I see a Halfling with Aragon, I see him slip into the shadows"

"You should tell Arwen." Legolas says firmly.

"Does this mean you will not stop me from coming?" Tarì asks while walking to find Arwen.

"I guess not, though you will have to ask Aragorn when he gets here." Legolas replies resigned.

Tarì repeats what she to her mother and Arwen immediately climbs on her horse and rides off wile Elrond prepares a remedy for the Halfling.

"You're leaving me?" Alassё accuses her twin

"It's necessary" Tarì defended "Grandfather sees a second darkness approaching, and I feel it."

"Why can't I come too?"Alassё asks

"Because I need you to stay close to mum, I think she'll need you before the end, plus you're more serene and peaceful than I could ever be" Tarì explains

"Ok, but please be careful, I think Grandfather may need my help with the Halfling now" Alassё replies and leaves the room.

The next day Tarì decides to talk to Aragorn while the Hobbits watch over Frodo.

"Aragorn, may we please talk?" Tarì asks politely, she is in awe of the ranger and has always been polite toward him.

"What is it?" Aragorn asks

"A couple of days ago I had a vision, you and a small group of men, one elf, one dwarf and Mithrandir go on a journey, I believe I am meant to follow but remain unseen." Tarì states, and then asks "may I please accompany you?"

"If your mother and grandfather approve I will not stand in your way, I only suggest that you spend some time on the practice field" Aragorn replies.

At the training field Tarì practices her archery and combat skills, she starts on the archery range where fires at three different targets of different sizes and at different distances never hitting the same target twice in a row or falling into a pattern, majority of her shots are clustered around the centre rings. Then she moves onto the combat field with practice sticks, she verses both male and female elves with varying skill levels. If Tarì were to be ranked on skill she'd b in the top one hundred best fighters, however Tarì has never asked and she isn't interested in rank either.

"Tarì, Tarì, over here" A young elf named Lólídír calls out.

"Hi Lólídír" Tarì replies "how are you?"

"Fine, Arwenamin" he replies

"How many times have I told you not to call m that?" Tarì asks exasperatedly.

"I've lost count, however I've been learning the proprieties and I should address you by your title Arwenamin" Lólídír explains

"Lólídír, I don't care, you're my friend you, shouldn't have to stand on ceremony for me" Tarì argues, "Anyway, I came here to train, would you like to spar for a while?"

"Why not? I've been practicing and you never hit too hard when you get under my defences" came his reply.

Watching the two spar was like watching a dance, both were graceful as they parried, sidestepped and navigated each other's moves. Then slowly Tarì used an opening in Lólídír's defence and lightly rested her training stick against his neck.

"I think you lost that one." Tarì says

"I think I did, you're very good Tarì, I think there are only about twenty-five elves here in Rivendell who are better than you." Lólídír replies laughing

"It's getting late, I should probably get back to my room, Alassë is probably waiting for me." Tarì reasons.

"Please tell her I said hello and convey my regards to her" Lólídír asks.

"I Will Lólídír, Sleep well" Tarì replies then walks off.

Early in the morning a few days later Tarì slips out of Rivendell on Midnight her stallion following the trail of the fellowship for a few days till she reaches the Mines of Moria. While the fellowship goes through the mines Tarì and Midnight go over the mountain and wait at the other side for the company to exit the mine at the base of the mountain. The next morning, hours after sunrise she sees the fellowship exit the mines without Mithrandir, she is troubled by this as he was not the one whom she had foreseen as dying. It was a mortal of the race of man whom she had predicted the death of and not the wizard whom she respected and revered. She resolved to follow the fellowship into Lothlórien and speak with Aragorn or Legolas about the disappearance of Mithrandir. With a sigh Tarì remounts and goes down to the forests of Lothlórien.

Well everyone this is the second chapter, sorry it took so long but I didn't have much time to work on it, the next chapter should be up soon so read and review.


End file.
